marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnin' And Lootin'
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Year: 1973 * Length: 4:18 * Musical key: * Recorded at: Harry J. Studios, Kingston, Jamaica, April 1973 * Released on following albums: Burnin' (1973), Live! (live1975), Talkin' Blues (live,1991), Live At The Roxy (live,2003) * Released on following compilations: One Love: The Very Best Of (2001), Gold (2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, guitar ** Peter Tosh, vocals, lead guitar, piano, organ ** Bunny Wailer, vocals, congas, bongos ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, keyboards ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion * Period of performances: 1973 - 1980 1999 hip hop remix version Live performances * 1973-10-31: Record Plant Studios, Sausalito, CA (USA) * 1973-11-27: Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, West Yorkshire (ENG) * 1974-05-28: Carib Theatre, Kingston, Kingston Parish (JAM) * 1975-06-08: Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1975-06-16: Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (USA) * 1975-06-18: Schaefer Music Festival, Central Park, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-21: Manhattan Center, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-07-07: Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (USA) * 1975-07-13: The Roxy Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-30 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-04-30 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-05 (early): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-13: Orchestra Hall, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1976-05-20: Music Hall, Houston, TX (USA) * 1976-05-25: San Diego Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1976-05-26: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-05-30: Paramount Theater, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1976-06-09: Laeiszhalle, Hamburg, Hamburg (GER) * 1977-05-10: Pavillon Baltard, Nogent-sur-Marne, Paris (FRA) * 1977-05-11: Vorst Nationaal, Brussel, Brabant (BEL) * 1977-05-13: Houtrusthallen, Den Haag, South Holland (NED) * 1977-05-16: Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg (GER) * 1977-05-20: Gröna Lund, Stockholm, Uppland (SWE) * 1977-05-23: Scandinavium, Göteborg, Västergötland (SWE) * 1977-06-02: Rainbow Theatre, London, Greater London (UK) * 1978-05-25 (early): Orpheum Theatre, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-05-25 (late): Orpheum Theatre, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-06-05: Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-09: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1978-06-26: Pavillon Baltard, Nogent-sur-Marne, Paris (FRA) * 1979-04-05: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-06: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (early): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (late): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-11: Osaka Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-23: Entertainment Centre, Perth, Western Australia (AUS) * 1979-04-25: Festival Hall, Melbourne, Victoria (AUS) * 1979-04-27: Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, New South Wales (AUS) * 1979-05-06: Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (USA) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (AUD) * 1980-09-16: Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA (USA) * 1980-09-20: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-23: Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1973-10-24 Capitol Studios Rehearsal: Capitol Studios, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1977-06-xx Morning Train Rehearsal: Island's Basing Street Studios, London (ENG) * 1978-05-31 Kaya Rehearsals: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) * 1980-09-14 Criteria Studios Rehearsal: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Trivia * alternate title of this song is "Curfew". * this song is regarded to be the title song of the "Burnin'" album, although the song title is slightly different. * another live favourite, often played, especially in the U.S. * the song is almost a real call to arms, with lyrics that talk about a life that often has to deal with curfews. Translations German / Deutsch Brennen und plündern :An jenem Morgen wachte ich in einer Ausgangssperre auf; :o Gott, und ich war auch ein Gefangener - yeah! :Konnte die über mir stehenden Gesichter nicht erkennen; :sie waren alle mit Uniformen der Brutalität gekleidet. Eh! :Wieviele Flüsse haben wir zu überqueren, :bis wir den Boss sprechen können? Eh! :Alles, was wir kriegten, haben wir scheinbar verloren; :wir müssen wirklich die Kosten bezahlt haben. :Darum werden wir :(brennen und plündern heut nacht;) :Ich sage, wir werden brennen und plündern. :(brennen und plündern heut nacht;) :eine weitere Sache: :(verbrennen alle Verschmutzung heut nacht;) :Oh, yeah, yeah! :(verbrennen alle Illusion heut nacht.) :Oh, stoppt sie! :Gebt mir die Nahrung und lasst mich wachsen; :lasst den Rootsmann das Gras* nehmen. :All diese Drogen nun machen euch langsam; :es ist nicht die Musik des Ghettos. Eh! :(Weinen und klagen heut nacht;) :Wer kann die Tränen aufhalten? :(weinen und klagen heut nacht;) :Wir haben diese langen Jahre gelitten! :(weinen und klagen heut nacht;) :Werdet ihr sagen "Hurra"? :(weinen und klagen heut nacht.) :Aber wo? :Gebt mir die Nahrung und lasst mich wachsen; :lasst den Rootsmann das Gras* nehmen. :Ich muss sagen: All diese - all diese Drogen werden euch nun langsam machen; :es ist nicht die Musik des Ghettos. Eh! :Wir werden (brennen und plündern heut nacht); :um zu überleben, yeah! :(brennen und plündern heut nacht) :schützt das Leben eurer Kleinkinder :(verbrennen alle Verschmutzung heut nacht;) :Verschmutzung, yeah, yeah! :(verbrennen alle Illusion heut nacht.) :Herr, o Herr, oh Herr, Herr! :Brennen und plündern heut nacht; :brennen und plündern heut nacht; :verbrennen alle Verschmutzung heut nacht. * "to take a blow" kann heissen: ** Luft holen, Luftzug nehmen ** Gras nehmen, Gras rauchen (blow kann im sog. Drugs-Slang "Hasch" heissen) ** zum Schlag ausholen * "Rootsman" = Mitglied der Rastafari ("Rastaman") External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Burnin' And Lootin'" * BobMarley.com - Song description of "Burnin' And Lootin'" Category:Bob Marley songs